Donkey Kong
' Donkey Kong' (or DK) is a heavyweight ape that is one of Pooh's newest friends, and always ready for action. He can be identified by his tie with his initials on it and his hair swirl (though in actuality that's the way his skull is shaped). The name Donkey Kong has been passed down through three generations. History of DK and his family Time among humans (Donkey Kong Circus, Donkey Kong, Donkey Kong Jr, Donkey Kong 3, Donkey Kong Jr Math) Donkey Kong's story started in the early 1980's with the original DK known as Donkey Kong Senior and his son Donkey Kong Junior, back when the Kongs were owned by a former carpenter named Mario, who was a bit abusive back then. Mario decided to make Donkey Kong balance on barrels in a circus act while juggling pineapples and avoiding fireballs. Ultimately, the act was a success for Mario, but the Kongs soon escaped captivity. While Junior went into hiding, Papa DK kidnapped Mario's girlfriend Pauline and took her up one of the construction sites in the city where Mario and Pauline lived. Mario had to dodge the barrels that DK threw at him, and was forced to balance on before hand in the aforementioned circus act, in order to make it to the top. Eventually he did, and Papa DK was brought down the hard way, while Mario and Pauline were reunited. Soon after, Mario used Papa DK as bait to try and capture Junior, but the little gorilla proved to be more trouble than his father, as he avoided all the birds and snap-traps and other things Mario sent his way as he went on to rescue his father. Junior was successful, and he and his father left the human world and departed to find a place to find their own. However, Papa DK made a side stop at a jungle-like greenhouse owned by one Stanley the Bugman. Stanley soon ousted the Senior Kong, and they continued on their way, even though they stopped to teach Junior basic mathematics in order to get further in life. Back on DK Island Eventually, the two Kongs found their way back to their homeland, Donkey Kong Island, where Papa DK reunited with his wife and Junior's mom. His son Junior in turn, after finding a wife of his own named his son the new Donkey Kong, named after his bad tempered papa. The original DO was then was renamed Cranky Kong due his constant complaining, and his wife was renamed Wrinkly Kong because of her wrinkles. Years past, until tragedy struck as DK Junior disappeared. However, its not known if he was captured by Mario when he went and kidnapped Pauline, or if he fell into an internal conflict and was lost, or if he was lost in the fight against the Kremlings, a race of evil reptilian beings who lived on an island a ways away from DK Island. The start of the new Donkey Kong's hero status One dark and stormy night, the Kremlings, under the order of their leader, King K. Rool, stormed Donkey Kong Island. After a brief skirmish, DK's nephew Diddy Kong, who was on guard duty until midnight, was captured and locked inside a barrel while the Kremlings stole every last banana from the banana horde underneath DK's treehouse. DK soon heard of what happened, and went out to free Diddy and get his bananas back. After fighting wave after wave of King K. Rool's minions across DK Island, the two Kongs eventually cornered K. Rool on his flagship, The Gangplank Galleon. There, they defeated him, and got all the bananas back. However, this was just the beginning, as Cranky Kong, after hearing about DK and Diddy's success and being initially impressed, told his grandson that he got lucky during his adventure, which he claimed to be a fluke, bribed K. Rool into stealing DK's bananas once more, but in the 8-bit realm. The result was the same, as K. Rool was defeated and the bananas were retrieved. The Kong-napping Some time after beating K. Rool and the Kremlings twice, Donkey Kong was captured by an airship called The Flying Croc, captained by K. Rool (now known as Captain K. Rool). K. Rool left a ransom message for the other Kongs, ordering them to surrender the entire banana horde to him and his minions. To that end, Diddy and his girlfriend Dixie Kong went out to save DK, a quest that took them to the Kremling homeland, Crocodile Isle. Once freed, DK joined Diddy and Dixie in their effort to sink The Flying Croc. However, K. Rool retreated to the Lost World, but he was defeated once more by Diddy and Dixie. However, K. Rool kidnapped DK again, and took him to the 8-bit realm. But once again, Diddy and Dixie beat him and saved DK once more. Adventure in the Northern Krem-isphere After Captain K. Rool's defeat, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong went missing while exploring the Norther Kremisphere. To that end, and with the help of Funky Kong and his vehicle/mechanical know how, Dixie and her baby cousin Kiddy Kong made their way to Castle Chaos, where they defeated the resident robot, which was controlled by Baron K. Roolenstein. Upon the machine's destruction, DK and Diddy emerged from the wreckage unharmed and joined the fight against K. Roolenstein. The mad crocodile escaped, however, forcing Dixie and Kiddy to follow him to both Krematoa and K.Rool's submarine, Knautilus. Ultimately, the Kongs decided to make sure K. Rool didn't escape again and approached the imprisoned Banana Queen and dispelled the barrier set by K. Rool by finding her children. Allied with the Banana Queen, the Kongs captured K. Roolenstein in a giant egg. Infuriated by this humiliation, and upon breaking loose from his imprisonment, K. Roolenstein and his Kremling underlings set out to ruin the Kongs' search for a new land in the 8-bit realm called The Lost World, by discovering it first and get his revenge on Dixie and her cousin. K. Roolenstein did find the lost world first, but it was not to be as Dixie and Kiddy beat him once again. The Jungle Jam Tournament After K. Rool's defeat, the Kongs began a special tournament called the Jungle Jam, and the winner would leave with precious DK medals. However, just as the festivities were about to begin, K. Rool appeared once more and stole the main prize, prompting DK and Diddy to go after him at the request of Cranky, seeing as Dixie and Kiddy had been through enough of trouble on their last adventure. Ultimately, the Kongs were victorious and retrieved the stolen medals. Helping the Banana Alien After the Jungle Jam, K. Rool pulled another scheme and had his minions attack the Banana Alien named Xananab from the planet Plantaen and steal his crystal bananas. However, DK and Diddy beat him once more and retrieved the crystal bananas. The Jungle Grand Prix After Diddy took part in and won a kart racing tournament on an unknown island against several other animals, including Banjo the Honey Bear, Krunch the Kremling, Conker the Squirrel, Timber the Tiger (whose family owned and lived on the island), Bumper the Badger, Drumstick the Chicken, Tiptup the Turtle, and Pipsy the Mouse and also defeating an evil intergalactic pig overlord who took over part of the island and terrorized the rest named Wiz Pig, DK took part in the Jungle Grand Prix, a race across Donkey Kong Island, competing against some of the Kongs and King K. Rool. The Great Kong-napping After his constant defeats at the hands of the Kongs, K. Rool decided to fire his ultimate weapon, the Blast-o-Matic, and destroy DK Island and the entire Kong Clan. However, due to K. Rool's minions and their incompetence, K. Rool's ship crashed on the way to the target. To compensate, K. Rool ordered for a distraction to keep DK away from the ship while it was being repaired. That distraction was kidnapping multiple Kongs, including Diddy, Chunky, Tiny, and Lanky. DK soon heard about what happened from Squawks the Parrot, and headed out to free his family members, and was aided by K. Rool deserter Lumsy and Funky Kong while doing so. K. Rool became more insane as Kong freed his family, but DK and his family stormed the ship after both the ship and the Blast-o-matic were repaired. The Kongs deactivated the machine for good, and K. Rool decided to escape aboard The Flying Croc. However, Lumsy accidentally thwarted the attempt and thus, the stage was set for a final showdown in a boxing ring between King K. Rool and the Kong Clan. Upon dealing the final blow, K. Rool tried to escape, but was prevented from doing so by Candy, Funky, and Cranky Kong, and was sent flying out of DK Island for good. This gave way to a period of peace, where the Kongs learned to play the bongos. The evil Kong tribe After the period of peace, The Ghastly King and his army of evil Kongs attacked and stole the bananas. Ultimately, Donkey Kong used all his strength to liberate the lands under the Ghastly King's grasp and reclaim all the bananas. Another relative period of peace began after this brief conflict. The emergence of the Tiki Taks One peaceful day on Kong Island, a volcano erupted, unleashing the Tiki Tak Tribe from its ancient slumber. They proceeded to hypnotize the animals of the island and steal Donkey Kong's bananas. Donkey Kong and Diddy followed them and defeated the Tiki Taks and their leader, Tiki Tong, using the power of the full moon. The island was safe once more, and peace returned. The arrival of the Snowmads On Donkey Kong's 20th birthday, a group of arctic animal vikings called The Snowmads, under the command of Lord Fredrick, arrived and covered DK Island in ice using the power of the Ice Dragon. Afterwards, DK, Diddy, Dixie, Cranky, and Funky Kong decided to fight back, and they eventually succeeded in sending the Snowmads away and turning DK Island back to its warm, tropical state. Relationships Emerl, Gmerl, & Yoshi Trivia *Many people say he was the inspiration for Wreck-It Ralph. *He, along with Diddy Kong, met Winnie the Pooh and the gang in Pooh's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf *He, along with Diddy Kong, met Campbell Morton and his Friends in Campbell's Adventures of The Lion King *Donkey Kong will meet Barney in Team Robot in Barney's Great Adventure & see him again in Team Robot's Adventures of Barney's Imagination Island and Emerl's Adventures Of Barney in Outer Space. *He was one of the Superchargers. His signature vehicle is The Barrel Blaster *Donkey Kong will meet Kieran, Sora, Donald, and Goofy in Kieran's Adventures of Donkey Kong Country The Series Gallery Donkey Kong (Lion Guard Mark).png|Donkey Kong with his Lion Guard Mark DonkeyKong Skylanders.jpg|Turbo Charge Donkey Kong Barrel Blaster Promo.jpg|Barrel Blaster SSC_SuperCharged_Barrel_Blaster_Art.jpg|The Barrel Blaster (SuperCharged) VGM's DK Poster.png Category:Allies Category:HEROES Category:Characters Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Manly heroes Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:Mario's allies Category:Monkeys Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Apes Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Gorillas Category:Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 Team Members Category:Characters that appear in Super Smash Bros. Category:Barney's Allies Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Males Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Campbell's adventures allies Category:Pooh's Adventures Team (Reese Ambler) Category:Seven Guardians of Light Category:Skylanders characters Category:False Antagonist Category:Mario's Adventures allies Category:JUNGLE animals Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Superchargers Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Mario's Adventures team Category:Super Mario Characters Category:Donkey Kong Characters Category:Riders Category:Animals Category:Protectors Category:Rivals Category:Brutes Category:Leaders Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:In-Love Characters Category:Gentle Giants Category:Warriors Category:Fighters Category:Good vs. Good Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Titular Heroes Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Male Damsels Category:Nurturer Category:On & Off Villains Category:Speedsters Category:Legacy Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Vehicular Heroes Category:Pirates Category:One-Man Army Category:Rescuers Category:Hope Bringer Category:Wrestlers Category:Nature Lovers Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Anti Heroes Category:Skylanders Category:Animal Kindness Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Dreaded Heroes Category:Rainbow Forces Category:100 Acre Wood Rebel Alliance Category:Sega Ultimate All-Stars League Team Category:Singing characters Category:Singing Heroes Category:Kieran's adventure team Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Not completely evil. Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Funny characters Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Nelvana Characters Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Characters that appear in DEATH BATTLE! Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures Team Category:The Lion Guard Category:Noah's Adventure allies